


[Podfic] You're the Pants on a Roxy Usher

by sallysparrow017



Series: Ain't No Grave-'verse Podfics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hijinks, Kittens, M/M, Nonsense, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, bali, maybe some sad bits eventually, necking, really weird sex, the barnes and rogers show, wisecracking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of spitandvinegar's 'You're the Pants on a Roxy Usher'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Missing scenes and sequel snippets for "Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're the Pants on a Roxy Usher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292459) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> If you haven't read Ain't No Grave (Can Keep My Body Down), none of this will make much sense, so go do that first! You can also listen to [StarkPanda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkPanda)'s awesome podfic of it [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5315537/chapters/12272747/)
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be posting these chapter by chapter, as they come out :D. Probably I'll gather them all together in one file, but as the work's not finished yet, that won't be happening any time soon.

Chapter 1: New Year's Eve

Length: 00:10:09  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/You%27re%20the%20Pants%20on%20a%20Roxy%20Usher%20Chpt.%201.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘You're the Top’ by Ella Fitzgerald.


	2. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky and a hotel room.

Chapter 2: Valentine's Day

Length: 00:37:18  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/You%27re%20the%20Pants%20on%20a%20Roxy%20Usher%20Chpt.%202.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘You're the Top’ by Ella Fitzgerald.


	3. A Really Ugly Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve gains another responsibility.

Chapter 3: A Really Ugly Cat  
  
Length: 00:11:30  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/You%27re%20the%20Pants%20on%20a%20Roxy%20Usher%20Chpt.%203.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘You're the Top’ by Ella Fitzgerald.


	4. You're Never Fully Dressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I spit in the face of chronological order: here's Bucky, before and during the war. Warnings for Bucky gettin' it on with a bunch of people who aren't Steve, and some potentially uncomfy period-typical language/thinking.

Chapter 4: You're Never Fully Dressed  
  
Length: 00:18:57  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/You%27re%20the%20Pants%20on%20a%20Roxy%20Usher%20Chpt.%204.mp3)

 

Song used is ‘You're the Top’ by Ella Fitzgerald.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [spitandvinegar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
